Factional Armies
Factional Armies, Attributes and Actions Each faction whilst a combination of various different classes and cultures has their own form of military, ranging from the professional full time forces of the Mech-Corp to the part-time independent captains of the raven privateers. Each culture influences the way in which their army operates, their life styles lending each army its own style and ways of operating. These influences have been defined as an OOC mechanic giving the armies each their own special orders and abilities; alongside this the enemy also have their own large scale forces with their own qualities and accordingly their own orders and abilities by which they operate. In terms of movement each faction army can move up to two territories under their (or allied) control each season. Some armies with special capabilities can move further than this due to their abilities. Enemy forces move at the same rate as player commanded forces, except for the same reason as those that can move further e.g. special capabilities or abilities. Each season a player commanded army maybe moved and used to launch assaults and defences of faction owned territory, as such armies can be issued with attack orders, or defence orders. There are 3 available for each with their own modifiers to casualties rates incurred and caused to enemy combatants, each faction may have a special order that they may use when on the offensive or defensive respectively. As such the armies general may utilise this order when they see fit when deciding where their army may be moving or fighting against whom. On an OOC basis once a general has decided what their army will be doing, they will need to inform the relevant NPC of their decisions, as well as appointing a proxy should they not be able to make an event that can do the same and control the army until their return. Seasonal Attrition Each season should an army not be engaged they will naturally resupply at the rate of 10% the army’s maximum strength. If at full strength the army will take a naturally defensive posture in which ever territory they are posted. Should an army be engaged with a foe each turn it will incur and cause casualties to the rate of 10% its maximum strength e.g. if a force of 3000 faces a force of 3000 without any modifiers, they will both suffer 300 casualties each. Special orders and stances will apply modifiers to these casualty rates in positive and negative quantities varying on the order itself in relation to the army. Should the army fall under a third strength e.g. 1000 for 3000 strength armies, and 600 for 2000 strength armies , the army will be considered to have disbanded as an effective fighting force; in combat they will be presumed to have been overrun if this occurs in a campaign (Combat between two armies). Raising New Armies Effect: Musters a new army from the faction’s available roster of army groups with their accompanying abilities and traditions. Upon completion the army will spawn at the central home territory of its parent faction. Description: Ever since the first true towns and cities of humanity came together in the earliest of civilisations and kingdoms mankind has had warriors and soldiers that would stand to the fore in defence of their home land. In the beginnings this simple forces formed around collections of home grown militias of various ability and size answering to their lieges’ beck and call. As time passed these adhoc formations would become more and more standardised in the greatest of nations as the beginnings of truly legendary forces were laid down through the implementation of a process of raising new armies to an exact specification or task. This ground work birthed the warriors of Sparta, the great navies of Athens and the marshalled legions of Rome, through to the modern armies that clashes through fields of smoke in the fields under Napoleon and onwards to the mud and blood of the trenches of the 20th century. For the cultures of the ruins each has learnt their own lessons and accordingly stands ready to marshal their own forces when the time is called. Cost: 10 tetra steel, 4 Ghost Iron & 4 Nano-Carbon for 2 seasons Back to Home